


Cotton

by NadoHunter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Cute, First time writing smut in a long time, Fluff and Smut, I don't think I'm very good at it but I'll let ya'll be the judge lol, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sweater Kink, Sweaters, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: Sebastian wasn't exactly sure why he found William in the sweater so appealing. Frankly, the white over sized sweater was even less form fitting than his usual outfits he wore for work and outings.





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I've posted smut for this pairing... and I haven't written this kind of thing in a a WHILE. It's pretty hard for me to write smut seriously. But hopefully ya'll will get some enjoyment out of it. :D

Sebastian wasn't exactly sure why he found William in the sweater so appealing. Frankly, the white oversized sweater was even less form fitting than his usual outfits he wore for work and outings. Perhaps, it was the fact that he looked so relaxed in it. It wasn't often that William T. Spears looked relaxed, and Sebastian fancied himself rather special to see such a side of the stern man. Or perhaps it was the way it lightly tightened around his hips... unintentionally drawing attention to them. Or even... it must be considered, the appeal of how the sleeves would sometimes fall over William's long slender hands, nearly covering his finger tips.

Sebastian didn't quite know what was wrong with him when William had slipped the garment over his head in the brisk November morning. A sweater made sense for the cold after all. Yet Sebastian found himself staring, watching William wander around the room cleaning up for the day in typical fashion despite having nowhere to be for once.

"You er... like wearing that?" Sebastian had asked dumbly.

His eyes had begun to follow what shape he could make out of William's back. Oh how he loved the way it arched, how every muscle moved... particular when the other man was under him in the middle of the night.

William furrowed his brows in response, his long nose wrinkling slightly at being presented a stupid question.

"It's comfortable. And I wouldn't be wearing it if I didn't like it, now would I?"  
"No I suppose not." Sebastian stated, lecturing himself more than anything before walking promptly into the shower without another word.

Sebastian had somewhat managed to put all his rather scandalous thoughts out of his head. Normally, it wouldn't be too big of a deal, but well...

He really wanted William to wear that sweater more often. He feared if William knew just how much it thrilled Sebastian to see him wear such a thing... well, Sebastian doubted William would ever wear it again. He'd probably incinerate it in the best case scenario.  
He was still puzzled why it was so appealing to him, he was even wearing a plain white button up underneath it, displaying his usual professionalism under the comfortable, soft, garment.

However, Sebastian's plans to stamp out, or at least ignore the extra appeal his lover suddenly had above the usual - was foiled when William wandered over, tea in hand to sit beside Sebastian on the couch. He turned his attention to whatever it was Sebastian was trying to distract himself with as he took a long, quiet sip from his teacup.

Sebastian couldn't stop his arm from sneaking around William's waist, he had a hard time holding even that back, sweater or no sweater.

"This is so obviously staged, why do I always find you watching American cooking competitions?"

Sebastian's face warmed as he tugged at the longer strand in his asymmetrical hairstyle that was ever-so-slightly reminiscent of a K-Pop star.

"I can't help it if Americans are so delightfully over dramatic and entertaining in these situations." He explained.

"Hmm..." William responded noncommittally.

But oh, Sebastian had stopped watching the screaming and crying chefs before their conversation had even begun.

" _Ah... his hair is even a bit loose..."_  he noted.

He was snapped out of his William-wearing-a-sweater induced trance, when the other man suddenly asked:

"So, what had you so... excited this morning?"

"Excited?" Sebastian asked, acting completely baffled. "Whatever do you mean dove?"

"You rushed off to take a cold shower, I'm not blind, darling.” he stated suspiciously, his tongue rolling almost teasingly across the word "darling".

Sebastian clenched his jaw, perhaps William would never wear that outfit again, but well... now that he's asked.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Sebastian asked, nonchalantly taking William's teacup from him and setting it gingerly on the coffee table.

"That would be ideal." William stated, raising one eyebrow.

William pursed his lips in surprise as Sebastian placed his hands on his waist and softly pulled him into his lap so Will was facing him. While the action was sudden, William wasn't unfamiliar with the position as his arms settled comfortably around Sebastian's shoulders.

"That outfit looks good on you." Sebastian stated simply with a slight coy smile.

William raised his eyebrows in amusement, it was better than a scoff for sure. He took his glasses off with one hand cleaning them off with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket, a slight smile dancing across his features. It was his own way of laughing in a sense.

He placed the specs back on his face and pushed them up his nose. "That’s it? What's so appealing about a sweater?" He asked.

Sebastian chuckled, letting his hands drift down to William's behind, lightly squeezing, making the other man jump slightly. "You know, I've been trying to figure that out all morning."

William hummed and moved a strand of Sebastian's hair out of his face thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you say so?" He teased.

Sebastian coughed "Well, I thought you might not wear it again if I told you."

"Ahhhh I see." William said. "Well..."

He gripped Sebastian's shoulders firmly, slowly and gently pushed him down to lay flat on the couch, moving to straddle his hips.

 "Well, lucky for you, This sweater is too comfortable to not wear it on my days off."

"Lucky me..." Sebastian muttered in agreement, face growing hot as William's gaze narrowed. Oh... he was giving him that look... it really _was_ his lucky day.

Sebastian's hands slid up under William's sweater, pulling at the shirt underneath that had been tucked in. He let his hands roam across William's back, enjoying the feeling of his spine, every little muscle under his touch. He watched at William's eyes fluttered closed, mouth opening slightly. Sebastian smirked, in some sense it was selfish, that he enjoyed being able to make the stern man give into his touch like this. After so long, having their fights that became borderline flirting, and then turn into a sort of arguing-flirting... banter rather.

William's eyes drifted back open, an almost dastardly look in his eyes. It made Sebastian's heart skip a beat. William pressed his hips firmly against Sebastian, then began rocking back and forth, grinding against him. This time it was Sebastian's eyes that fluttered closed as a small moan escaped his mouth.

William moved away from him only for a moment, as he pulled his pants off, and let them drop to the floor after a few awkward shakes of his leg. Sebastian moved to touch him once more, wanting to grab him fiercely and press him down against the couch, but before he could, William gained the upper hand. He grabbed Sebastian's wrists and shoved him back down.

"No." He said sternly, almost threateningly.

The blood that rushed to Sebastian's head, overwhelming him just by hearing the man command him in such a way hit him like a truck. He nearly found himself gasping in excitement.

"Just watch." William added with a heavy whisper.  


Who was he to disobey?  


William rubbed the growing erection in Sebastian's pants tenderly, with those long, thin fingers Sebastian loved so much. The friction was torture, he grunted, both in protest and pleasure. Finally, William unzipped his lover's pants and pulled out his member. He rolled his hips forward, giving Sebastian's member two hard strokes as the tips of their erections grazed each other. Sebastian sighed in ecstasy, he clenched the fabric of the couch below him to stop himself from grabbing William's hips. If they had planned this out, the handcuffs they kept in the bedside drawer would have certainly helped him keep from grabbing at the other man more effectively, but neither of them seemed to want to get up and get them.  


He heard William's breathe hitch, as he turned. Sebastian opened his eyes curiously, only to be greeted with a sight that nearly had him fainting. William was lightly moaning and gasping, as he carefully fingered himself, face contouring as he tried to keep some resemblance of control as always. William didn't take long, already somewhat loose from the night before, and apparently, he had no trouble finding one of the many bottles of lube they kept around since Sebastian had the tendency to want to start something in odd places. Sebastian swallowed, hard. Just the sight alone of him doing that... and that damn sweater still covering his lover's upper body and settling tantalizingly around his hips. He couldn't take it, he reached forward, rubbing the man's thighs.

William jolted slightly, but allowed it. He looked back at Sebastian, blearily, face flushed, signing that he was ready. Sebastian raised his hands to Will's hips, enjoying the soft wooly fabric of the sweater underneath his fingertips and helped William lower himself onto him, slowly and carefully. William sat gasping for a few moments once Sebastian was fully inside of him. Sebastian lightly stroked William's sides, reassuring him.

Then... finally, William pulled himself most of the way off before pushing back down, hard, greeting Sebastian with a higher pitched gasp as he did. Knowing he had his balance, and Sebastian's hands to hold him in place, he rocked his hips, pulling himself up and down, Sebastian groaning himself at William clenching and unclenching around him. It was an amazing sight he'd knew he'd have to remember... the other man riding him, especially from this angle.

 It was more than he could bear as he occasionally thrust up to meet William's movements. He had never thought he could feel connected to someone this way. Certainly, he had other partners he had done this with... but with William every time they did this, it always meant more to him than he had ever thought possible.  


With one thrust, William moaned loudly, loosing the strength in his legs. Sebastian took the opportunity to carefully push William on all fours, thrusting in and out faster... faster... enjoying the sound of William moaning and gasping, completely loosing his composure. He smiled to himself as he saw the tips of William's ears were slightly pink. William reached back and stroked himself in time with Sebastian's hard thrusts, precum dripping onto the couch.  


"I can't....Hol..." William moaned.  


"Then don't... let go sweet dove..." Sebastian whispered deeply into William's ear as he gave one last hard thrust, groaning himself as he reached his limit, cuming inside him as a deep sigh escaped his lips.  


William released soon after with a long moan, body shaking before collapsing. Sebastian pulled out shakily, and fell on top of him, pulling William into his arms desperately.  


The atmosphere soon cooled, they eventually caught their breath as their heads stopped pounding from their release.  


"Please promise me you'll wear this more often." Sebastian muttered, lightly nuzzling against William's cheek, much like a cat.  


William ran a hand through Sebastian's hair, and adjusted and checked his glasses with the other.

 "Maybe..." He smirked teasingly.  


"Please?" Sebastian asked with a mock-pout.  
"Well, since you’re asking so nicely... Alright. But only if you make dinner tonight." He teased.  


"Oh... fine. But it's your turn tomorrow, no getting out of it." Sebastian stated, kissing William's hand.  


Suddenly they both jumped and scrambled to sit up – Sebastian slipping and falling off the couch with a loud ‘thud’- at the sound of what sounded like dramatic trumpets sounds along with a man yelling "son of a bitch!" in a gruff voice followed by a strange composition of possibly maracas as some sort of drama unfolded. They had both forgot the TV was still on.

 

 


End file.
